frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - III Rozdziałek
Witam wszystkich Brozenów! zanim zacznę pisać chciałbym podziękować wszystkim którzy zostawili komentarz pod ostatnim rozdziałem...no tak ale koniec tych podziękowań, Let's get it started! Płynęli już od dobrych kilku godzin, miejsce do którego mieli dotrzeć, było już nie daleko ale czas dłużył się dla marynarzy i Królowej niemiłosiernie. Elsa stała na rufie statku, patrząc się za horyzont. Martwiła się tym co może się dowiedzieć od tej wiedźmy, bądź co bądź przecież była dotąd szczęśliwa. Miała kochającą i wspaniałą siostrę, przyjaciół którzy byli gotowi stanąć w jej obronie. Niestety i tak było już za późno na powrót. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach płynięcia wokół nich pojawiła się gęsta mgła, która uniemożliwiała jej zobaczenie czegokolwiek, Elsa westchnęła i poszła w kierunku swojej kajuty, lecz w momencie gdy szła statek uderzył w coś, co sprawiło, że się przewróciła i uderzyła głową o krawędź burty rozcinając sobie łuk brwiowy i tracąc przytomność. Obudził ją chłodny nadmorski wiatr, powoli wstała i złapała się za jeszcze bolącą głowę. Rozejrzała się wokół i zobaczyła kapitana który wydawał rozkazy marynarzom. Podeszła powoli do niego, a ten widząc ją od razu ukłonił się '- Królowo Elso, czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał patrząc na jej ranę na czole' '- Tak...tak myślę, ale co się stało? - zapytała rozglądając się wokół' '- Przez tą mgłę, wpłynęliśmy na klif i kadłub statku został mocno uszkodzony ' '- Jak mocno? - dopytywała się Elsa' '- Tak, że będziemy potrzebowali przynajmniej dwóch dni, żeby naprawić go ' '- Róbcie co w waszej mocy - Elsa skinęła głową - a, i jeszcze jedno, wiadomo gdzie jesteśmy?' '- Z tego co wiem to jesteśmy na miejscu....i to chyba twoje Królowo - Mężczyzna podał jej mapę' '- dziękuje....możesz się oddalić - Kapitan przytaknął i wrócił do swoich obowiązków' Elsa w tym czasie rozłożyła mapę i uważnie zaczęła się jej przyglądać '- To jest nie tak daleko - powiedziała do siebie i spojrzała na marynarzy którzy naprawiali statek - Może zdążę zanim skończą - Elsa ruszyła przed siebie w głąb lądu' Robiło się coraz ciemniej ale nie zatrzymywała się, chociaż bała się to wiedziała iż musi iść dalej W oddali zobaczyła Jakieś światła, więc jak najszybciej ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy dotarła do tamtego miejsca, okazało się, że jest to jakaś chata, nie czekając zapukała do drzwi ale nic jej nie odpowiedziało, więc spróbowała drugi raz ale nadal nie było odpowiedzi więc, otworzyła powoli drzwi i zajrzała do środka '- Halo...jest tu kto? - Zawołała wchodząc do środka i rozglądając się. W tym właśnie momencie drzwi za nią same się zamknęły, co przestraszyło tak Else, że aż podskoczyła' '- Nie powinnaś tu wchodzić Elso! - dobiegł ją głos z ciemności' '- Skąd wiesz kim jestem? - zapytała, powoli cofając się w stronę wyjścia' '- Ja wiem wszystko!...wiem, że mnie szukałaś bo szukasz odpowiedzi - Głos był coraz wyraźniejszy i w końcu z ciemności wynurzyła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która wyglądała na niewiele starszą od Elsy' '- Kim jesteś? - zapytała elsa nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomej' '- na imię mi Merida - odpowiedziała podchodząc do kominka ' '- dobrze to teraz mi powiedz skąd wiesz kim jestem i dlaczego tu przybyłam' '- już mówiłam, ja wiem wszystko - dziewczyna podeszła do Elsy - dobrze kochana, wiem, że chcesz poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania więc pytaj - Merida podeszła do czajnika i wlała jego zawartość do kubka - proszę to dla ciebie...na nerwy - Elsa wzięła od niej kubek i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł które jej wskazała - To pytaj - zachęciła Else' '- czy możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego mam tę moc i czy to prawda, że moi rodzice płynęli do ciebie abyś mi ją odebrała? - zapytała biorąc łyk z kubka' '- Tak, twoi rodzice przypłynęli tu i prosili mnie abym coś zrobiła z twoją mocą. Zgodziłam się ale pod warunkiem, że przypłyną z tobą do mnie, na co się zgodzili i jak wypłynęli ode mnie to wpadli w straszny Storm w którym....no sama już wiesz, a co do twojego pierwszego pytania to...' '- To co?' '- Była kiedyś inna dziewczyna taka jak ja nazywała się Felicja i zakochała się w pewnym mężczyźnie, księciu...twoim ojcu ' CO?! - wykrzyknęła Elsa '- pozwól mi dokończyć....- Merida spojrzała na Else, która dała znak aby tamta kontynuowała -..tak więc, kochała go, a on wyznał jej miłość lecz pewnego razu musiał wyjechać, co było dla niej bolesne ale przyrzekła mu czekać na niego. Niestety kiedy wrócił okazało się ze ożenił się z...' '- ...moją matką - dokończyła Elsa, a tamta tyko przytaknęła' '-tak więc, Felicja przysięgła zemstę i kiedy jego żona zaszła w ciążę to ona przeklęła to dziecko, dając jej swoją moc tak aby każdego dnia, przypominała mu ją, a pewnego dnia to dziecko miało doprowadzić do upadku królestwa' '- Czyli ja jestem przeklęta... ale to by znaczyło, że przepowiednia się nie spełniła, bo przecież już prawie doprowadziłam raz do upadku królestwa i dzięki Annie udało mi się je ocalić w ostatniej chwili - Elsa pierwszy raz tamtego wieczoru uśmiechnęła się' '- Nie wiem czy przepowiednia mówiła akurat o tej sytuacji , równie dobrze może to jeszcze nastąpić - Uśmiech zleciał Elsie z twarzy' ''- czyli, że ciągle mogę zniszczyć moje królestwo? - Merida tylko przytaknęła, a Elsa schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła cicho płakać ale przestała kiedy poczuła czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu - przepraszam cię...i może już pójdę - ''elsa wstała z krzesła, a razem z nią także Merida '- Wiesz, może lepiej jakbyś została u mnie na noc i się przespała z tym, to na pewno dobrze ci zrobi - zaproponowała Merida ' '- Tak myślisz?...nie chciałabym ci robić kłopotów - zapytała trochę niepewnie' '- No coś ty, tak rzadko miewam gości, a do tego Królową...to będzie dla mnie zaszczyt - Merda uśmiechnęła się' '- Dziękuje - odpowiedziała Elsa' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach